


Taking Care

by apatheticAbsorption, DanksideoftheMoon, Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, TAG TEAM EFFORT!!, This is why you should be in the Discord, discord chat fic, dorks!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanksideoftheMoon/pseuds/DanksideoftheMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Blue and Yellow take care of each other whenever they're in any sort of pain.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> THE ICONIC TRIO WROTE A FIC LMAO  
> I wrote... most of it but they helped me in a few areas bc Im having writers block again yaaaaay  
> Anyways they're two of my members on my Discord server.
> 
> COME JOIN US: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF

Blue and Yellow spent a lot more time on Earth than on Homeworld nowadays. They were even more confident now to wander around the planet without the guide of Steven, though they were still timid talking to other humans when the necessity arose. A lot of times they would push themselves way too hard to explore and at the same time take care. Balancing these factors ended in rather humorous slip ups, trips, panicked swerving to avoid damaging anything. Sudden movements caused unpleasant cricks in the neck, or general muscle discomfort, which was weird, because they were made of light, but they guessed having a physical form came with certain downsides...

 

Yellow noticed. The hand that would rub the back of her cool neck, the pursed lips of discomfort on Blue's face. She didn't like to know her fellow Diamond was in some type of pain. Blue had been in enough pain for the rest of time itself.

 

“Are you alright, Blue?” Yellow asked.

 

Blue startled a bit. They were currently sat at the base of a large mound of Earth, Steven had once called it a mountain. She turned to Yellow and in her eyes, Yellow could see her debating whether or not to speak the truth. It really did bother her sometimes when the thought of Blue not trusting her enough with the truth came around. However, Blue seemed to give in this time.

 

“Just some… soreness, that is all. Nothing I can’t deal with. Don’t worry about it, Yellow.” Her response was smooth.

 

Yellow scrunched her nose. Mild soreness be damned, she was still in discomfort, and she wasn’t having any of that. Walking slowly over to the blue gem, she positioned herself behind her and placed her hands on the Diamond’s shoulders and began to massage. Blue immediately melted against her taut hands, relaxing as the yellow gem did her best to quell her discomfort. This went on for a little while, before Yellow felt that her handiwork had done its job. Blue look more happy now. While she admired the cool-toned gem and her content smile, her own hand went to rub the back of her head. Strangely enough, her discomfort rested in a headache at the back of her head. Odd, but she made sure not to mention it. Blue leaned against Yellow and rested her head on her shoulder. She noticed Yellow’s small gesture and frowned.

 

“Yellow? Are  _ you  _ okay?” Blue repeated the golden gem’s question.

 

Yellow didn’t want to bother Blue with her own issues, as per usual. She shook her head quickly. “No, I’m perfectly fine.”

 

Blue didn’t miss how her teeth clenched a little in pain and she frowned even more. She knew she was lying and it bothered her. She turned around and looked at Yellow. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Blue,” Yellow stopped just short of snapping. Blue meant well, but Yellow wasn’t normally one to allow others to dote on her. She’d never hear the end of it if her steely personality was broken by her fellow Diamond acting like she was soft…

Blue noticed this. She pouted. It was clear to her that Yellow wasn't exactly trying to push her away, just that she wanted to maintain her steel-wall image. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought; things were different now, couldn't she lighten up a little? They weren't even on Homeworld, and they were alone, save for any Earth wildlife in the area, but they couldn't exactly do much of anything.

 

Blue said nothing for a bit, pretending to have dropped the conversation. In reality, she was watching Yellow's movements, trying to pinpoint exactly where she was feeling soreness. It seemed to be the back of her head. She could work with that.

 

She suddenly dropped to the ground to sit, pulling the Yellow gem to a sit in front of her. She didn't allow the diamond to protest before she pulled her to lean back into her chest and lap, and Blue began to gently comb and caress her fingers through Yellow's hair. Said Gem began to try and protest.

 

"Blue, this is  _ highly _ unnecessary-"

 

"Oh hush, you can't hide this from me. Let me repay you."

 

Yellow shut her mouth in embarrassed defeat, her cheeks beginning to flush while she crossed her arms, trying desperately not to melt at the touch to her scalp. She was mortified that she could come undone by Blue petting her of all things. But she couldn't deny that it felt amazing. Every touch and movement was like lightning, hyper aware of it all. Before she could stop herself, she felt a choked hum of contentedness growl in her throat. It was soft, but Blue heard it and thought it cute.

 

"Someone's clearly enjoying my attention, despite what they say~" 

 

“Please, Blue, don’t do this to me.”

 

“Do what? I’m simply making an observation~”

 

Blue continued to run her fingers through Yellow’s golden hair as the gem grumbled to herself about how she didn’t need to be babied. Blue knew she secretly enjoyed it. It was cute, too. How she was so soft on the inside. Blue loved seeing her soft side. Blue loved  _ her.  _ And she really hoped she did enough to show it. Yellow showed it to her, in her own way, but it meant the world to Blue. She meant the world to Blue.

 

Time passed. Blue had zoned out a bit, but once she snapped back to reality, she noticed Yellow had nodded off. She chuckled slightly. She’d accidently lulled the diamond to sleep. Unintentional, but cute nonetheless.

 

Blue decided to let her golden gem sleep leaning against her as they sat there together, under the shade of the mountain. She didn’t relent in her petting, and soon enough she herself began to nod off at the calm atmosphere, the wind gentle in the trees, and the warmth of her lovely Yellow flush against her. The last thing she remembered was her eyes drooping in content.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to view our shitty cursed doc where we wrote this, I MUST WARN YOU its meme hell if you choose to view: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Chtg3W7QU2BcSIgDjfDAzLEEqMtg1BZ33Qr4iEIawng/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
